A Digimon Love Story
by digimonfan101
Summary: It was a normal day in the digital world when suddenly Takuya and Zoe get separated as they were exploring they discover their feelings for each other find out what happens next


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any type of form!

Author's Note: My very first story so don't judge me.

A Digimon Love Story

Prologue: It was just a normal day saving the Digi-World Takuya and his friends were just walking to the Forest Terminal, all of the sudden a huge earthquake separating Takuya and Zoe from the others.

Now the main story.

Takuya and Zoe woke up in the middle of the forest not knowing exactly where they are.

"Where are we" said Zoe.

"I have no idea" said Takuya.

"Well, let's find a way!"

"Whoa don't worry Z we'll find them just calm down." Takuya said

"Oh sorry Takuya" Zoe said blushing.

Zoe and Takuya both liked each other but they never told each other because they were not sure yet exactly. While they were looking around, Takuya was just staring at Zoe. Her glowing green eyes, long blonde hair feels soft, her soft skin and huge personality was what made Takuya like Zoe.

"We should make camp" said Takuya.

"Yeah," there was a slight pause. "Takuya can you get firewood?" Zoe asked. "Alright" Takuya replied smirking.

Zoe then started staring at Takuya. Zoe was in love in his outgoing personality and leadership, not to mention his toned body which makes her blush every time he sometimes takes his shirt off and loved feeling his brown hair.

As they were about to sleep a huge noise came out.

"OH MY GOSH WAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Zoe screamed panicking

"Whoa just stay calm alright don't worry ill help you stay alive okay just don't panic!" Takuya said.

When Zoe heard that she started blushing maybe he did like her without knowing because of what has been happening lately it made both of them want to say their feelings to each other then suddenly a dark dragon Digimon with scales as hard as steel and a fire breath as hot as the volcano.

"What the heck Zoe we got to run!" Takuya screamed. He grabbed her hand as they both blushed for a second then they started running. Then suddenly they soon found the others.

"Takuya it's the others in their Digimon form" Zoe said. But they weren't able to stop the dragon

"Takuya get out of here we will take care of him" Koji said.

Suddenly the dragon spotted Takuya and Zoe and was about to attack with a huge fireball attack and Zoe had to get Zoe out by carrying her as she got scared. The dragon soon followed them into a dead end and it looked like the end for Takuya and Zoe.

"Takuya, if we don't make I want you to know that… I love you" Takuya was in shock and then said "I love you too Zoe" and then they were both holding their hands and when the fireball was coming at them.

"I really love you if I did THIS!" Takuya said and got in the way of the attack for Zoe and she was left in shock and the others came in to see Takuya half-dead on the floor while Zoe was holding him in tears.

"TAKUYA!" all of them screamed out.

It looked like it was the end but suddenly a huge light came out which blinded the dragon and then Takuya was glowing and everybody's detectors were glowing and bringing out a huge light on Takuya and suddenly he woke up even though his clothes were tore up and he was in cuts and burn marks. Suddenly they were going away.

"What's going on?" Zoe wondered

Suddenly the others saw him about to fight.

"Wait Takuya you can't fight him alone!" Koji said.

"Don't worry I know what I am doing" Takuya replied.

Takuya had a serious face and looked really confident and then

**EXECUTE! POWER SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**

**SUPERGREYMON!**

Everybody was in shock of this super Digimon. His body was crimson red with armor as thick as the metal of underground. He looked like he was going to destroy the Dragon and tdid in one blast.

"BURNING LASER!" and the dragon dissolved into thin air.

When it was all over Takuya woke up seeing Zoe awake in the woods and went there and noticed she was crying.

"Zoe" Takuya asked.

Suddenly Zoe turned around and jumps on him hugging and crying.

"Takuya I'm just glad you're okay as she was holding him tightly then got off then Takuya was wiping away her tears

"Hey don't worry I'm okay and I like you better happy" He said smiling then Zoe smiled then wrapped her arms around her neck and was kissing him and he kept kissing her back.

"I love you Takuya"

"I love you too Zoe"

When they got back they slept next to each other with Takuya's arm around Zoe and now they felt good for the first time in a while.

The END

A/N: Well that was my first story so don't get mad and review


End file.
